


Bradford Meets Doncaster

by unholyZOURRY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, High School, M/M, Male Pregnancy, homophobic parents, i am terrible at tags, louis and zayn fall in love fast, mpreg Zayn, one direction - Freeform, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholyZOURRY/pseuds/unholyZOURRY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cause I believe in loving you with first sight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was cliche really.

Class clown falls in love with the shy and quiet new kid.

New kid resist at first but then falls for said class clown.

Their story has been told but their beginning nobody truly knows. 

Two boys fell in love and their lives changed forever.

[This is a prequel for Oops?]


	2. i : First Encounters

Zayn huffed as someone slammed into his shoulder for the...sixth time that morning. Why was this school so fucking big and why did everyone decide to be a prick and not watch where they were going?

Zayn had begged his mum to just let him be homeschooled or live with Danny and Ant but that idea was quickly shot down with a glare he had only seen three times in his life. He wasn't going to press the issue.

Zayn wandered through the hall holding his map in front of him. He had no clue where his home room was and the sorry excuse of a front office lady said she was 'too busy to help' him find it. She pointed to the door spitting out directions before Zayn could even process she was talking to him. So he sighed snatched the map and his schedule from her and left. He was on the third floor of one of the four buildings when he finally saw his home room.

Like every stereotypical new student of their first day at a new school, Zayn was late. He'd have to walk in there and have everyone look at him...judging him.

He thought about skipping and starting fresh first period but he was meant to get all his books in home room and he'd rather not deal with his mum after getting a phone call about his absence.

No thank you.

He sighed running his fingers through his short hair and hesitantly opened the door.

It was exactly how he thought it was going to be. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him while he slowly, and awkwardly, made his way to the teachers desk.

The teacher, Miss Stewart, smiled at him and pointed to a seat in the middle of the sea if desk.

"Everyone, this is Zain Malik he's new to Doncaster so I expect you all the make him feel welcomed here. You can sit there, next to Louis and behind Perrie." The two raised their hands and Zayn awkwardly made his way to the seat stepping over backpacks and avoiding bumping into desks.

Once he sat down everyone went back up their conversations, ignoring him.

He pulled out his notebook and a pencil and began doodling some sort of robot alien. He was an imaginative lad.

"Hey." He heard the guy next to him say. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone. But he couldn't be rude even of he tried.

"Yeah?" Zayn grumbled. He didn't want to be in Doncaster, he wanted to go back to his home, to Bradford. Back with Ant and Danny, his family.

"You're new."

"Obviously."

"How do you spell your name? I've never heard it before. I'm Louis by the way." The boy next to him spoke again.

He sighed putting his pencil down and turning to look at Louis "It's spelled Z-A-I-N legally but I spell it Z-A-Y-N."

"Why?" Louis asked looking over to Zayn with wide blue eyes.

Zayn froze looking at the boy next to him. It was then he noticed just how blue Louis' eyes were and how his black framed glasses showcased them perfectly. His hair was down covering his eyesbrows and maybe Zayn wanted to brush it away and out of his face.

Louis tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes at Zayn snapped him out if his trance.

"I think it looks better with a y instead of an i. I don't know, I like it."

"Hmm."

"What?" Zayn bit back, aggravated that this blue eyed, chestnut haired boy next to him wouldn't let him wallow in peace and kept asking him questions.

"Just know that when I say your name I'm saying it with and I instead of a Y."

"It literally sounds the exact same."

"It's the thought lad, the thought." He smiled eyes crinkling and teeth showing.

"Whatever." Zayn said turning around to face the front of the classroom again.

"We're gonna get on quite well" Louis said smirking at Zayn who only rolled his eyes and said "yeah... sure mate" before turning to face the teacher going over the school dress code and pointing out to Perrie Edwards that while her skirt was a lovely shade of purple that "skirts that short are not acceptable."

"You'll see" Louis whispered to himself "You'll be mine soon enough."


	3. ii : Swap

Zayn had always known he was different. He didn't do the things he was supposed to do, he didn't like the things he was supposed to like. He didn't want the things he was meant to want.

When he was in sixth grade and finally got the choice of either joining football team or joining art club, he chose art. His parents weren't too pleased saying it was such a soft thing to choose but Doniya told them how talented he was and they backed off.

The summer before eighth grade he was out at a park with Anthony and Danny, his best friends. The two brothers were talking about all the fit girls around and Zayn was fixated on the blonde boy across the field. Zayn watched the way he chased the ball kicking it through another boys legs between to trash cans they'd set up as goals. Zayn watched as the boy cheered and ripped off his shirt throwing it to the ground and running around the field.

He didn't realize he'd been staring until Danny shoved him almost knocking him off the bench.

"Mate wake up," he laughed " the ice cream trucks here and mum gave Ant and I twenty quid."

When Zayn told Doniya what happened that night as they sat on the roof of their house, she smiled softly at him and pulled him close.

"It's okay to be gay Zayn. You are still my annoying little brother and I will always love you." She kissed his forehead once she noticed he was crying.

"Dad will kill me and mum will be so disappointed. They're so closed minded."

Doniya nodded understanding her brothers nerves. "Don't let them stop you from being you, Z. Tell them when you're ready."

Zayn really loved Doniya, so much.

 

∆∆∆

 

 

"Stanley Lucas!" Louis shouted into his phone as he flopped on his bed after school. "There's a new boy at school and he's beautiful. I'm in love!"

Stan sighed and Louis could tell he was rolling his eyes "Don't be so dramatic Lou."

"Oi, don't roll your eyes at me! We've got homeroom and English together. I talked to him a bit in homeroom but I think he's shy mate."

"Or maybe you're a bit much."

"I know he's a freshman though and his name is Zain."

Stan scoffed at his best mate "Everyone in your homeroom is a freshman Lewis. You're an idiot and have to retake freshman lit which is also how homeroom's decided."

"Bitch don't kill my vibe." Louis laughed rolling over on his bed to see Lottie standing at his door with a smirk on her face. "Gotta go mate." He murmured quickly ending the call.

Lottie slowly walked over towards Louis' putting him on edge because she was eyeing him like she knew something.

"You like a boy?"

Louis nodded then laid back on his bed, "well, I don't know actually...I've only just met him."

"Is he pretty?" Lottie giggled flopping on top of her brother who groaned from the added weight.

"He's the prettiest boy I've ever seen Lotts."

 

∆∆∆

 

The next day in homeroom Louis decided to take a smoother approach when it came to talking to Zayn. He was going to ask him where he was from and if he had any siblings. Then he was going to ask if he wanted to walk home with him today. Louis had seen him walking with an older girl while he and Stan walked home after school yesterday. He also might have practiced on the phone with Stan last night, but that's his business.

"What size shoe do you wear?" He face palmed realizing that was what Stan had told him not to ask! Now his whole script was ruined and he was freaking out a little bit because Zayn was looking at him as though he was some sort of freak.

"Well hello to you too Louis." Zayn spoke quietly eyeing the boy next to him. "8 1/2, why?"

Louis racked his brain for responses but the only thing he could come up with was asking to try them on but that's weird right?

"I mean you can try them on if you want...not too sure how well Timberland's go with red pants though." Zayn replied to Louis who didn't realize he was saying his thoughts out loud.

Louis blushed pushing his glasses up a bit and nodded slipping off his navy blue Toms and waiting for Zayn to kick over his boots.

Zayn wanted so badly to ignore the blue eyed boy next to him but he couldn't something about him, even though they'd barely spoken to each other, kept pulling him in. He was enchanting, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed or smiled too hard, the high pitched yet softness of his voice, his petite body and dominate personality. 

Zayn had never really had a crush on a boy before. Sure he's found people attractive and what not. But this feeling he was having right now... it was different. He wanted it to go away. He didn't plan on dating anyone until he was far away from his parents at school in Paris on New York, he wanted to be a stylist. He wanted to wait until then to date so he could find a nice, responsible, educated and driven boy to bring home to his parents so that maybe breaking the ice that their only son was gay would be a bit easier.

"I look like a fucking twat." Louis groaned sliding down in his chair.

Zayn looked back over to him pushing his thoughts away and tried to hold in his laugh. "Your legs are so tiny!" he barked out holding his stomach as he laughed. His boots were way higher on Louis' legs than his own. 

"Thanks." 

Zayn sighed seeing the pout on Louis' face not fade "I'm just takin the piss. If you had the proper clothes on you'd look fit." he wanted to die. He wanted to crawl into a hole and literally die. Sure people like compliments but would a guy want anything guy calling him fit? Zayn didn't even know if he was gay! 

The smirk on Louis' face only made Zayn blush more "Zain with an I are you flirting with me? I'm flattered but I have morals. I need to be courted like a proper gen-"

"Lady." Zayn laughed finishing Louis sentence. 

Louis huffed folding his arms over his chest "Well that was rude of you Zain with an I."

The rest of the thirty minute homeroom went like that, the two of them bickering back and fourth while switching shoes and sharing a few laughs together. Zayns smile had become one of Louis' favorite things while Louis' laugh was music to Zayns ears.

 

 

∆∆∆

' _Hello Z-A-I-N, I was just thinking since we had a good time talking to each other today..._

_well I hope you did cos I did uh_

_i was just thinking we could txt_

_so yeahhh... this got awkward really fast_

_byeeee_

_xLouis_

_oh yeah heres my # 01302 363 336 x_ '

 

Zayn smiled at the note taped to his locker and quickly pulled out his Nokia saving the number to his phone.

 

To Twat: Hello Louis whose name is spelt like a typical Lewis but it pronounced like he's some fancy french bloke. 

To Twat: I had a good time talking 2 u 2 x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The second day and they're exchanging numbers. If you read Oops? (which I hope you have) you know their relationship moves fast so I don't want to get any ugly comments telling me it's going too fast because this is how I picture it and how it's going to be.
> 
> I don't have much to say except comments are my motivation ;) *wink*wink* *hint*hint*
> 
> Adios! See you soon 
> 
> xA]


	4. iii : Here

It was Zayns first weekend in Doncaster and somehow he and Doniya were at a party. Doniya had run off with a girl from her English class but she promised to meet Zayn back in the kitchen at 1:30 so they could get home by their two am curfew. 

Zayn sighed leaning against the counter watching everyone around him get shit faced and yell things that really made no sense. He really didn't want to be here but Doniya begged and well he loves her so...

"Fancy meeting you here." A voice Zayn had come to recognize spoke next to him. 

"Hello to you too Lewis."

"Same to you Zain with an I." 

"You're annoying."

"As are you."

Zayn finally turned to look at Louis and just at the sight of him Zayn was almost sure he was drooling. Tight tan chinos a light blue short sleeved button up and braces, Louis looked fit as fuck.

"Want me to spin around give you a complete look." He smirked blue eyes meeting Zayns hazel eyes. 

"Twat." 

"Anyways what're you doing here? You came alone?" Louis asked walking up the the island in front of them and leaning over to reach the Jack Daniels on the other side giving Zayn a great view of his bum. 

Zayn recovered quickly before Louis could turn and catch him. "No my sister's 'round here somewhere. I really didn't wanna come but since my sister's here I just came to kick it." He shrugged accepting the Jack and coke Louis handed him. 

"Sooo... You wanna-"

Zayn laughed cutting the older lad off "Don't ask, I don't dance. You can go party if you wanna, I'll be in a corner somewhere." 

Louis sighed he just wanted to talk to Zayn, get to know him but he was being to standoffish. Maybe he read the signs wrong, maybe Zayn wasn't interested in him. Hell maybe he wasn't even gay.

Zayn noticed Louis' mood drop and rolled his eyes at himself "Listen I'm sorry of I seem... like an antisocial pessimist. I just- I don't party, it's not my thing. I'm a homebody. I like watching Netflix with pizza and looking up new music not this... Whatever the fuck they're listening to."

Louis understood he did, he knew from the moment he met Zain that he wasn't like other teenagers his age or even like himself. Louis loved to party, he loved jumping around yelling and challenging other people to drinking games. 

He could chill for one night though if that meant getting to know the boy, who he can't stop thinking about, better. 

"You know you just described Netflix and chill?" Louis smiled refilling their drinks and heading towards the door to the backyard. "C'mon let's to talk outside."

Zayn was a goner. 

∆∆∆

"Doniya I've gone off the deep end. I am completely and utterly sure I've got a crush on-" Zayn cut himself off as he saw his dad walk by the door to his room. "Louis." He whispered in her ear. 

"That's great Zayn! I saw the two of you talking last night, you looked quite cozy." She smirked pinching her younger brothers cheek. "My baby's growing up." 

"Oh shut up I'm being serious!" he whined "I don't know what to do!"

"What'd you guys talk about?" She asked making herself comfortable on the bed and pulled her long brown hair into a bun. 

A soft smile worked its way on to Zayn face followed by a blush to his cheeks. "Everything." He said quietly the smile never leaving his face. 

He went on to tell Doniya about his two almost three hour long talk with Louis. How when Louis got cold Zayn let him huddle into his side and share his jacket. 

He told her about how Louis' taste in music was so different than his and how they played each other songs from their favorite artists on their phones. How they talked about their families and their dreams for something more, something big. 

Doniya watched in awe as her brother spoke with such passion. Zayn was always so soft spoken, it was rare to see him like this. 

"When we said our goodbyes I went in for a handshake but he pulled me in for a hug and you know how in movies they're always like 'I just felt a spark' and all that romantic shit?" 

Doniya nodded completely entranced by her brothers story. 

"Its true, I think, it just felt... right. I want to know everything I can about him D." 

Doniya was about to speak when Zayns phone vibrated on his night stand. He went to reach for it but Doniya got to it first quickly unlocking it and opening the message. 

"From Twat: That's a terrible name for him Z" she laughed before continuing "last night was fun. I was gonna wait til homeroom on Monday but... U knw this is actually pretty hard thru text too haha. Go out with me on Friday?"

She didn't even give Zayn a minute to think about it before she typed back a quick 'yes! cnt wait ;)' and handed a wide eyed Zayn back his phone. 

"Are you crazy?!" He snapped at her "what am I meant to tell mum and dad when he shows up Friday for a fucking date Doniya?" 

"Leave it to me, I'll think of something. I'm not going to let mum or dad stop you from living and being happy and free."

Yeah, Zayn thought, he really does love his sister. 

 

[]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chapters a bit short but hiiiii I'm back. Lol I say that a lot. I love zouis so much. I was in London on the 23rd and my concerts were on the 24th and 26th. It was so much fun!!
> 
> Tell me your feelings about the chapter. Man its been so long even my a/n sucks. 
> 
> Twitter: @/hesserenity


End file.
